The Lovechild
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: We know the "other time" happened ten years ago. But what came from it? How are Donna and Harvey going to handle a ten-year-old girl, who apparently, is not happy with her parents. "People lie, Mr. Specter, they lie a lot to get what they want. They make promises that they can't keep!"
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to Suits fanfiction. I'm giving it a try because I have one too many Donna x Harvey feels. Please be gentle with me.**

**A few things: this is set after 3x07. I'm not going to give a lot of attention to Ava or Stephen. I might say a few things here and there related to the canon of the show but don't expect much. Donna's not dating Stephen anymore, obviously. That son of a bitch deserved more than a few punches from Harvey. He deserved to be thrown off the building.**

**PS: I did research on ten year olds. I think I'm on the right path to get the character right.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. However, I own my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter I – Our Puppy **_**(No, I Don't Mean Mike)**_

"Mike, don't you have a girlfriend to take on a date?" Donna questioned as she walked unannounced in Harvey's office.

The young associated that had been in the middle of a sentence widened his baby blue eyes at the red-head. "Rachel and I have nothing planned for tonight!"

Harvey just look between his assistant and his associate with a blank expression.

"I know, but us women like to be swept off our feet sometimes," Donna gave him a look that basically told him to get going.

Mike's eyes shifted to Harvey. "You better go," the older attorney said.

"You sure?" Mike questioned.

"He's sure," Donna answered before Harvey could reply. "Why are you still standing there?"

Jumping to his feet, Mike basically bolted out of the door. No one liked to be in the end of a Donna glare. After he was gone, Harvey turned to Donna who was closing the door. "Why did you kicked out the puppy?"

"Because we have an issue…" Donna started approaching his desk. Her face was twisted in worry and Harvey knew exactly what got Donna looking so human and vulnerable. "With our other puppy."

"Is she alright?" Harvey frowned.

"I don't know, she doesn't talk to me. Have you been calling?" Donna sat down in one of the chairs.

"Every other night but I haven't talked to her in a while, I mean, I always caught her in the wrong moment. Bath, dinner, homework, already sleeping…" He trailed off, his widening as something dawned on him. "She doesn't want to speak with me."

"Or me. I've been calling a lot lately and my Mother always had an excuse until earlier," Donna swallowed. "My Mother was tripping over her words, trying to tell me something credible for why she wouldn't come to the phone when she sighed, giving up and told me the truth. She said and I quote: _'she doesn't want to speak with you_'."

Harvey sighed, leaning forward. "Maybe we should head there for the weekend. Talk to her face-to-face. She will have to talk with us," he said slowly.

Donna looked at her lap and shook her head. "That will be a good thing to do. Harvey," she raised her head and Harvey was taken aback by the unshed tears. "Do you know when it was the last time we were with her?"

"It wasn't that long ago," Harvey muttered.

"It was Christmas. Eight months ago," Donna swallowed trying not to dissolve in tears. Usually, Donna Paulsen would not have a reaction like this, but we weren't talking about a random person. "We skipped New Year's. And her birthday."

"We are not parents. We provide everything for her, Donna," Harvey said softly.

Donna shook her head standing up and straightening her dress. "I don't think that's enough," she stated a bit more composed. "It's late, and I'm going to head home. Tomorrow I'll make arrangements so we can head to the suburbs for the weekend."

"Donna?" She was about to leave when he called her name. Donna turned and raised her eyebrows at Harvey. "We'll fix this."

"Nothing is worth losing our daughter, Harvey, nothing," and with that, Donna left the office, picked her purse and jacket from her cubicle and left, Harvey's eyes following her until she was out of sight.

Harvey slumped back in the chair and took a deep breath. Harvey Specter, a man with little to non-existent weaknesses, had one. Opening the bottom drawer of his desk and removing a file, he took the frame that was underneath it. It was a pink frame, with a teddy bear in a corner. He smiled at the picture in his hands. His daughter with Donna. A daughter that no one, except Jessica, knew about.

000

Cora Paulsen heard the phone ring that morning and sighed, stopping folding the clothes. She knew exactly who it was on the other side of the line and it was getting harder to talk with Donna. Deciding to ignore it, she started folding again and after the ringing ceased, she could heard steps on the stairs. After a couple of seconds, her granddaughter's reddish brown looks appeared in the stairs. The child looked very much like Donna did when she was nine. Except the eyes. The child had bright brown orbs that were very much her father.

"Nana, didn't you pick up the phone?"

"Mackenzie, that was your Mother again," Cora sighed and Makayla looked at her feet, finishing the last steps and entering the living room. "Sweetheart, you should speak with her."

"It's stupid that I can only talk to my parents in their own terms and when they feel like," Mackenzie whispered.

"You can call them every time you like, darling," Cora frowned.

"Those are lies. I can try and call them, but they are always busy to pick up," Mackenzie faced her grandmother with a steel gaze.

Cora couldn't argue, because it was true. The child was one year old when Donna and Harvey had left her in Cora's care. They had jobs to do and a baby was not something easy to deal with while handling a high stakes job. They would come down every weekend and on important days. They would often take vacations together. But…since Mackenzie turned five, things slowed down. They wouldn't be at the house as many times as before. Their calls stopped being every night and were every now and then. Cora knew they loved the girl deeply, but Mackenzie was growing up to resent their absence.

"Anyway, you didn't tell Mom, did you?" Mackenzie lifted her eyebrows with a Harvey-like smirk on her lips.

"I promised you I wouldn't," Cora smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Yes and no. I mean we get to go to the city and all of that, but I still think it can be a bit tedious," Mackenzie chuckled. "Do I look OK, by the way, Nana?"

Cora took a good look at her granddaughter. White skinny jeans, with purple Converse, a purple t-shirt with a black cardigan. "You look stunning, dear. Do you want me to braid your hair?"

"Mermaid style, Nana," Mackenzie grinned.

"Oh, your Aunt is very good at doing that, but I'll give it my best," Cora grinned back at her granddaughter.

"Yes, I know, but hurry! I only have an hour before the bus comes and picks me up for the trip."

"I wish I could take a picture of your parents face as you walk through the lobby of the firm. That will be a true Kodak moment," Cora mused before Mackenzie burst into a fit of giggles.

000

"We'll leave Friday night and be back by Monday morning," Donna said as she walked besides Harvey towards Jessica's office. The managing partner had requested a meeting.

"Good. Did you try calling today again?"

"Yes," Donna sighed. "No one picked up and when she did, Kenzie had already left for school."

"This weekend we'll get things back on track," Harvey sent her a reassuring smile before they walked in on Jessica's office. Louis, Rachel and Mike were already there. "Family meeting? Are we discussing Louis' troubled wife?" He mocked.

"I don't have a wife," Louis snapped.

"You're not getting younger either," Harvey said smugly.

Before the two lawyers could start bickering, Jessica cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "Edward Darby booked a school trip to visit the firm," she stated calmly.

"Wait, what?" Harvey frowned. "That's…odd."

"He says he likes to show our offices, and how we work, how we do things. Start shaping the mind of young children," Jessica smirked. "He rambled about it for minutes before I stopped listening."

"Young children?" Donna blinked.

"I always thought that something like that would happen to college people," Mike muttered and Rachel nodded along.

"Kids love me, it will be a fun day," Louis grinned.

"Why did you call us here?" Harvey asked, already bored. "I don't know if you know, but we have a murder trial to deal with."

"Ava and Cameron won't run away today and there's nothing we can do about that now. It's a couple of hours and I called you here because you will be guiding the children. Louis, Harvey, I want you two in the conference room to answer questions and explain things – in basic English – to those children."

"Wait, what? No! I have a lot of things to do," Harvey refused.

"You have almost nothing to do," Donna pointed out.

Harvey just stared at her and mouthed 'traitor'. Mike smirked. "If I go, you'll go!"

"Oh, I don't mind," Mike shrugged. "It's just a couple of harmless kids, we can even do a mock trial to make their day more interesting and they can actually participate."

"What a great idea, Mike," Jessica smiled pleased. "Take care of it. All of you. They'll arrive in one hour. Be nice…" she stared at Harvey who shrugged. "And don't creep them out," she turned her gaze to Louis who was grinned, but instantly got sober.

"Kids and Harvey? I'm going to love this," Mike whispered at Rachel's ear.

"They're going to eat him alive," Rachel giggled.

"Stop making out, let's move," Harvey snapped as he had one foot out of the door already. Mike just winked at Rachel and followed Harvey and Donna.

"Help me invent a case for the mock trial," Louis said to Rachel.

"How about a custody over a pet?" Jessica said simply and Louis blushed.

"I think that would be a good idea, for the children," Rachel smiled widely as she gently pushed Louis from the office.

000

Mackenzie stepped out of the elevator at the firm's floor. As she looked at the wall, her breath itched. Pearson Darby Specter. Her Dad has his name on the wall. He used to talk about it so much, apparently, he got what he wanted.

"Now, come on, Mackenzie, don't be left behind," Her teacher smiled and put a hand over the young girl's shoulder.

She turned and smiled at the teacher, before joining her friends as a young brunette woman with brown eyes and a sweet smile welcomed them to the firm and took them to a conference room. There was only thirty some children and they all fit inside of it.

Then, through the wall, Mackenzie saw him. In a grey three-piece suit. His hair was shorter than the last time she had actually saw him. Her Dad. Joining him was her Aunt Jessica. Well, she was her Aunt once and she regularly sent gifts, but she hasn't seen her in a while.

"Oh, right now this is Jessica Pearson, Louis Litt and Harvey Specter," the brunette woman – Mackenzie thought her name was Rachel – introduced them.

"Hello children, welcome to Pearson Darby Specter, we are very excited to have you here with us, we really want you to enjoy your visit here and we have fun activities planned for you," Jessica started.

Everyone squealed excited and bounced in their seats. Mackenzie was looking around her classmates when she felt eyes on her. She turned and saw identical brown orbs staring at her. If she didn't know better, Mackenzie would say her father was about to drop dead to the floor. She didn't smile or made any gesture, simply ignored his stared and turned to Jessica who kept speaking but Mackenzie knew from the glances she was throwing her, Aunt Jessica knew Mackenzie Layla Paulsen-Specter was in the house.

* * *

**How was this for a start?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm new to Suits fanfiction. I'm giving it a try because I have one too many Donna x Harvey feels. Please be gentle with me.**

**A few things: this is set after 3x07. I'm not going to give a lot of attention to Ava or Stephen. I might say a few things here and there related to the canon of the show but don't expect much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. However, I own my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter II – The Mock Trial for Children**

Harvey couldn't breathe very well. He never expected that from all of schools in New York City and its suburbs, his daughter's was the one that got chosen for the trip. When he walked inside the conference room, he cringed at the quantity of squealing and bouncing children that were in the room. As Jessica gave them a welcoming speech, he just observed the kids until his eyes fell on familiar reddish brown hair, giggling with her friends. When Harvey realized that that was _Mackenzie_ he nearly fell back. When she stared back at him, Harvey didn't get the warm smile and the twinkle in the brown eyes he usually did whenever he visit. It was like she didn't acknowledge him at all. Her attention went to Jessica and he felt an iron grip squeezing the hell out of his heart – yeah, he had one.

"…I will leave you with our best closure in town, Harvey Specter and one of our strongest lawyers, Louis Litt," Jessica finished and all the children clapped, snapping Harvey to reality. Passing by him, Jessica flashed him a knowing look. 'Donna', Harvey mouth and Jessica gave him a small nod.

"Hello, I'm Louis and I'm delighted to have you all here," Louis started with ease. "I want to make you guys some questions, before you start shooting yours. Who in here knows what being a lawyer means?" Several excited hands shot in the air. Harvey noticed, Mackenzie stood quiet in her chair. "Alright, you over there, blonde hair, blue eyes…" Louis pointed at a faraway, chubby looking kid.

"I'm Daniel, sir," the boy introduced himself. "Being a lawyer means you know laws and use them to protect people with them. My Uncle got arrested one time, he was mistaken by a thief, and my Mom had to hire a lawyer to defend him and get him home."

"Yes, Daniel, that covers a lot, thank you," Louis said nicely. Harvey gave his colleague an odd look. When was Louis so nice? "Anyone wants to add something?" Again, excited small hands in the air. Again, Mackenzie stood quiet and actually looked bored. "You, cute little thing with the brunette hair at the left," Louis pointed again with a smile.

The girl grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Litt, I'm Anya. Being a lawyer also means paperwork!"

Rachel snorted and laughed, clapping. Harvey cracked a smile and Louis laughed. "Very good, Anya. Yes, we have a lot of paperwork to do! Ok, last shot?" This time, Mackenzie shyly put her hand up. He was going to beat Louis and point at her, but apparently, Louis noticed her too. "How about you, darling, what do you think?" Louis asked. Harvey wanted to punch him in the arm and say '**my** daughter, you don't get to call her darling'.

"I'm Mackenzie, Mr. Litt," Harvey swallowed. He hadn't heard her voice in ages. It was changing, she was growing up. "Being a lawyer also means you are super busy and spend long hours in an office or traveling. You have a lot of clients and it's almost like the day doesn't have enough hours."

She didn't even look at him. Donna was right, Mackenzie probably hated them.

Louis nodded. "Very good. Between Mackenzie, Anya and Daniel you can all see how it's like being a lawyer," he nodded. "Now…" he stopped for a minute and looked at the thirty some children with eager looks. "Who in here wants to be a lawyer?"

Several hands shot up in the sky. Harvey tilted his head as Mackenzie looked at her lap and brought her legs to her chest. She looked around, bored. Once, a long time ago, she had told him she wanted to be like him, a lawyer.

"Good, good, that's good," Louis smiled at everyone. "I know a lot of you are still deciding, but that's what you're here for. Being a lawyer it's also fun, so there's no pressure," he said soothing. "Ok, you that putted your hand up," he pointed at a child near Harvey. "Where do you want to attend law school?"

"Harvard, sir," the kid stated proudly.

"That's an amazing school. Basically everyone here in this firm went to Harvard. Maybe one day you can be one of our associates," Louis grinned and the kid brightened up.

"But you can also go to Stanford or Columbia," Rachel enumerated.

"Yes, yes, there's plenty of good options," Louis nodded.

"Maybe you should tell them what we planned?" Rachel prompted.

"Harvey, you've been quiet, why don't you explain it?" Louis smirked at his colleague.

For a moment, Harvey looked like a dear caught in the headlights but he quickly put his game face on. "Yes, thank you Louis," he turned to the kids. Mackenzie was pursing her lips and giving him a quizzical look. "We are planning a mock trial for you guys," there was a lot of high pitched squeals and Harvey cringed again. "Yes, it's very exciting. Louis and I, will be doing teams. Each of us will have a client and three witnesses. Then, there's the jury that it will also be you guys."

"Not all of you will be able to join in, but after you learn how to do it, you can set one in your school," Rachel smiled sweetly at all of them. "Harvey, Louis, who will pick first?"

"I will," they both said.

All of the children laughed, but they both glared at each other.

"Maybe you should throw a coin?" Rachel smirked.

Louis took a coin from his pocket. "Heads, I start, Tails, you start."

Harvey nodded and Louis threw the coin in the air. "Heads," Louis grinned and Harvey rolled his eyes. Louis turned to the eager kids. "Alright…Daniel, I want you to be my client," Daniel squealed and bounced on his seat excited. "Rachel will hand you a card telling your character," Rachel smiled and went to the boy, giving him a card. "For my witnesses…I want…Mackenzie," Harvey could really punch him right now, he wanted to have his own daughter at his team. Worst thing, though, was the fact that Mackenzie stared at Louis with pure glee. "Your two brunette friends too. Rachel, give them their cards. Harvey, you pick," he turned to Harvey who glared murderously at him, before turning to the children. With Mackenzie picked, he just pointed at four random kids.

"You will study your characters, Rachel will explain you the 'case' and we'll meet again in the mock trial," Harvey nodded with a small smile as both he and Louis turned to leave

"Alright, now I need twelve volunteers for jury," Rachel grinned.

Harvey was out of the conference room when the shouts began.

"This will be a great day, I like my team," Louis walked off with a smug grin.

The lawyer glared at his back before staring at the inside of the room again. Mackenzie was reading her card along with her friends and the boy, Daniel. Shaking his head, he walked off to his office when he saw Donna almost jogging towards him. "Yes, she's here," he picked her arm and turned her his way.

"I have to see her," Donna stated.

"Not right now, there's a bunch of children shouting and almost eating Rachel alive," Harvey sighed as they walked to his office.

"How does she look?" Donna asked.

"Good, beautiful too and yes, I have to agree that she might hate us," Harvey sighed.

Donna shook her head, unable to talk.

"Oh, and the worst part is that Louis got her in his mock trial team as a witness," Harvey gritted his teeth.

"And you let him?" Donna asked shocked.

"He went first. What did you wanted me to do? _'No, Louis, that's my daughter and she'll be on my team?'_" Harvey asked frustrated as he walked inside his office.

Before Donna could reply there was another voice in the room.

"You have a daughter?" Mike almost shouted and both turned horrified to the young associate.

"We have to tell him now, don't we?" Harvey dropped his shoulders and his voice was close to whining.

Donna just sighed and closed the door.

000

Mike was leaning against the glass wall of the library where the mock trial would take place. He was palee and his eyes still needed to go back to their original size. Donna and Harvey had an almost ten year old daughter. It was mind blowing. And she was here. In that room. Right now. Looking at the girl who was talking with Louis and her friends, getting ready to get the mock trial running, he could totally see Donna and Harvey on her. The child was perfect!

"Are you alright, Mike?" Jessica, that would be the judge, asked entering the room.

"T-T-They have a d-d-daughter," Mike stuttered for a bit before Jessica let out a low chuckle.

"She's quite the child, isn't she?" Jessica smiled. "I can't wait to see her take her father down when it comes his time to interrogate her," she smirked, walking to her place.

Mike shook his head. Yes, he would love if that happened.

"Oh my God," there was a whisper beside him and he turned to see Donna, tears at the corners of her eyes, staring at Mackenzie. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Donna whispered to Mike.

"Yes, she is," Mike smiled.

"It's awful that I'm a terrible mother," Donna went on with a sigh.

"Now, I don't believe that," Mike said.

Suddenly, Mackenzie's head snapped to them. More to her Mother of course. Her big brown eyes widened before she swallowed and looked down, biting her lip. Donna cleared her throat.

"She hates me," Donna whispered.

"I don't believe that either. You need to talk with her," Mike said back.

Harvey walked in, and glancing at Donna, Mike, then Jessica and finally Mackenzie he took a deep breath. A mock trial for children and he felt like he was facing off something much worse. He went to his 'team' and talked with them for a couple of minutes – randomly he had actually picked some smart kids that knew their roles very well – before Jessica called attention.

"Shall we?"

Everyone nodded and got to their places. It was something very basic for children. Harvey was defending a client, a young girl that had a pet with her 'boyfriend' – Louis' client. Louis' client, the young boy, wanted the pet for himself. It was a battle for custody. Very simple and the kids seemed excited. He just couldn't wait until he could interrogate Mackenzie. A smile grew on his face thinking about that.

He looked at Donna. To anyone else she was the same Donna. But Harvey could see right through her. She was heartbroken over the silent and not excited treatment they were getting from Mackenzie. Breaking her gaze from their daughter, Donna turned to give him a small smile of encouragement.

Unfortunately for Harvey, Mackenzie was the last witness.

He would kill first before admitting that he was enjoying this mock trial.

"Now, I call another witness. Ms. Mackenzie Layla, please," Louis said and Mackenzie jumped from her seat and jogged to the chair where she sat with a grin. "Do you swear saying the truth, nothing but the truth and only the truth?" Louis asked.

"Yes, I do," Mackenzie grinned.

Harvey's knee jumped up and down, anxious, while Louis made his questions first.

"I have nothing left to ask," Louis grinned before turning to his seat.

_Finally,_ Harvey wanted to shout.

With a wide grin, Harvey got up and approached Mackenzie that watched him with a wary look. "Hello, Mackenzie," he greeted sweetly.

* * *

**Eheh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm new to Suits fanfiction. I'm giving it a try because I have one too many Donna x Harvey feels. Please be gentle with me.**

**A few things: this is set after 3x07. I'm not going to give a lot of attention to Ava or Stephen. I might say a few things here and there related to the canon of the show but don't expect much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. However, I own my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter III – People Lie, They Break Promises**

"Hello Mackenzie," Harvey greeted sweetly. "How are you?"

"Mr. Specter, I'm afraid that's not relevant to the case," Mackenzie spoke, defying him with her stare.

People snickered behind him and he turned to Mike and Donna who seemed to be holding in their laughter. Even Jessica looked amused.

"You're right, I apologize," Harvey raised his hands in defense. "Mackenzie, how do you know my client?"

"We met in school. We are very good friends," Mackenzie nodded.

"Yet you are talking against her," Harvey said.

Mackenzie shrugged. "I'm a firm believer that the dog should stay with Daniel. My Nana told me to always trust my gut."

"Wise woman," Harvey grinned, thinking about Cora Paulsen.

"Very. Again, not relevant to the case," Mackenzie took another jab and a smile appeared on her face.

Now people openly laughed. Harvey just cleared his throat, fixing his daughter with a stern glare. She smiled even more, not intimidated. "Why is Daniel a more fitting owner than my client?"

"He cares. He loves that dog like a son. And he actually was the one who bought the dog," Mackenzie pointed out.

"That he gave as a gift to my client," Harvey quipped.

"Yes, a gift that she wasn't very excited at first," Mackenzie replied instantly.

"Why do you say that, Mackenzie?" Harvey crossed his arms.

"Because she's too uptight and it's obsessed with clean spaces without a hair out of place. A dog doesn't fit into that category. They make messes, they get everything out of place," Mackenzie didn't hesitate. "She won't be able to handle a dog. But Daniel isn't like that. He should get the dog," in return she fixed her father with a similar stern glare.

"My client said that she loves the dog very much. She cares about him. That she doesn't mind about the things out of place or the mess he makes in the backyard or the pillows that he destroys. She even promised to get him a chew toy every month. Are you saying she's lying?"

This time, Mackenzie thought about her answer looking at her lap.

"Mackenzie?" Harvey called.

When she looked up, he was taken aback by the ferocity in her eyes. "I believe she loves him and cares. But I think she's lying about the rest. People lie, Mr. Specter, they lie a lot to get what they want. They make promises that they can't keep," something deep down told him this wasn't about the stupid case that Louis and Rachel had thought of and it was making him sick. "I believe that she shouldn't be given the opportunity to have the dog."

He was unable to speak. Turning to the side, Donna had ran off and Mike gave him a look before going after her.

"I have nothing else to ask," he said to Jessica and went back to his place.

"Sweetie you can go back to your place too," Jessica said at Mackenzie who jumped from the chair, high fived Louis and sat on her previous seat.

_People lie, Mr. Specter, they lie a lot to get what they want. They make promises that they can't keep!_ Harvey closed his eyes and things hit him. He and Donna had lied about being parents to get to this place, to get what they wanted. They've broken promises over the years, thinking that she was young and they would make up later. But…they forgot she was growing up. They forgot she was theirs and wouldn't let go of it so easily. They were breaking what was most dear to them.

And if she would only _**stop calling**_ him 'Mr. Specter'! It sounded so odd coming from her lips!

He was so absorbed in his thought that he barely heard Jessica declaring Louis the victor. Of course, Louis being Louis started overreacting in his celebration. It was a mock trial. For children. And if that sentence from Mackenzie hadn't hit home, he would have been able to turn it around.

"It was a good try," he told his little team with a smile. "Good effort. Now, I don't believe in losing, but sometimes it's what it takes to learn, alright?"

The four kids nodded, a little upset they lost and Harvey freed them to join their friends.

"I won," Louis told him approaching with a grin.

"A mock trial with kids, yes, and my reputation is ruined," Harvey mocked with a roll of eyes.

"I still won. Now, I'm thanking my four winners to eat privately in my office!" Louis turned on his heel and walked back to his winning team, saying something that made them squeal and jump and be overly excited. Harvey just glared. He didn't like Mackenzie getting so comfortable with Litt. _The little traitor_, he thought with a sigh. Harvey wanted to speak with her alone. For that he had to wait that Louis wasn't overbearing like a mother hen. For crying out loud, he only met the kids four hours ago!

000

Harvey walked in his office to find Donna and Mike sitting on the couch. Seeing Harvey, Mike got up and left the office without a word. Harvey sat down next to the read head. After hesitating he took her hand. With the whole Stephen mess and now Mackenzie giving them the cold shower…she was starting to crack.

"Did you hear her?"

"I was standing right in front of her!"

"That wasn't about that childish case."

"No. It was a jab at us."

"She has every reason to," Donna whispered. "Mackenzie is mad."

"I know," Harvey whispered.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, looking lost.

"I have no idea," Harvey confessed, feeling lost himself.

000

Rachel caught up with Mike. "Did you see it? Mackenzie was totally the key witness, she brought Harvey down…"

Mike sighed. "Rachel…"

"Did you see her look? How she dedicated herself to the part? I actually think in the future, she'll be a good lawyer too…"

"Rachel!" Mike stopped grabbing his girlfriend by the arms, surprising her.

"What?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Mackenzie is…hmm…" Mike ran a hand through his hair and looked around the empty hallway. "She's Harvey and Donna's daughter. I think they are not doing so well, the three of them," he said slowly.

Rachel's eyes widened and she pushed Mike inside an empty office. "Start from the beginning…"

000

"What about your parents, Mackenzie, what do they do?"

Louis was sitting with his team, in his office, all of them eating a piece of cake – how Louis got a cake so fast, nobody knew.

Mackenzie chewed slowly before swallowing. "Actually, they're lawyers. Well, my Dad is and my Mom just assists him," she shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Really? Earlier in the conference room, you didn't show any interest in being a lawyer yourself," Louis frowned.

"That's because I don't want to be. I live with my Nana. My parents work here in the city. They are very, very busy people. I don't see them a lot," Mackenzie muttered and Louis took sympathy on the girl. "That's why I don't want to be a lawyer. I will find out what I want soon. I'm only nine and a half."

"Yes, yes, you're right," Louis nodded.

He started talking with another kid when Mike gently knocked on the glass.

"Yes, Mike?"

"The teacher wants to see Mackenzie, her Nana is on the phone," Mike smiled.

"Ok, Mackenzie go with Mike," Louis said. "You can trust him."

Mackenzie nodded and set her plate on the table before rushing to Mike. The blonde put a hand on Mackenzie's shoulder and guided her out of Louis' office.

"My teacher is not in this direction," she frowned.

Mike gave her a sheepish smile. "No, your parents are!"

Mackenzie stopped dead on her track, bringing Mike to a stop. "I don't want to see them!"

"But they want to see you, Mackenzie," Mike whispered.

"They already did anyway," she scowled.

"It's not like that, they want to actually talk to you," Mike smiled.

"When I wanted to see my Mom and Dad, or talk to them, they were never there. Now, that they want to see me, I just have to want it too?"

Mike froze. He really didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

**Mike told Rachel because Donna allowed it. How's it coming so far? What do you expect of the little reunion coming next?**


End file.
